1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to backlight driving systems, and particularly to a backlight driving system operable to utilize one pulse width modulation (PWM) controller to control two backlight units separately.
2. Description of Related Art
In small displays, two backlight units are commonly used to provide luminance, which are driven by one or two inverter circuits that are controlled by a single pulse width modulation (PWM) controller. The two backlight units are turned on/off simultaneously and both keep lighting when the display is operating. Obviously, this wastes power when the display is in a low-brightness mode. Additionally, such wastage will shorten the life cycle of the two backlight units.
Although the two backlight units can be controlled separately by employing two PWM controllers, product cost and power consumption of the displays will inevitably increase.